


Golden Sunset {art}

by altocello



Category: The Living and the Dead (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Back when the news came out that The Living and the Dead was not going to be renewed, the director, Ashley Pharoah, mentioned somewhere (Twitter?) that his wish was for everyone to remember those characters this way; bathed in warm light, and so very in love with each other. So of course I had to draw it. This ended up being a 6 month project; life and other projects kept superceding this drawing, but it stayed there, waiting patiently for me to get around to it. Love is patient, love is kind, and I hope you love this drawing as much as I love these characters.Dedicated to my awesome beta, @Amphigoury; Happy Birthday, Amph!Drawn in PS using a Wacom Bamboo tablet.Disclaimer:This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.





	Golden Sunset {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amphigoury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/gifts).



[ ](https://img00.deviantart.net/c663/i/2018/026/1/8/golden_sunset_by_altocello-dc19caa.jpg)

Also on

[DW](https://altocello.dreamwidth.org/55109.html) | [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/170168971639/golden-sunset-back-when-the-news-came-out-that) | [LJ](https://altocello.livejournal.com/46321.html) | [DA](https://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Golden-Sunset-727709554)


End file.
